In recent years, with the advancement in the performance of the semiconductor devices, higher density of the packaging techniques have been advanced. Flip-chip mounting has been widely used as the technique for connecting the semiconductor chip to the wiring substrate. In the flip-chip mounting, first, the electrodes of the semiconductor chip are flip-chip connected to the electrodes of the wiring substrate through the solder. Subsequently, the underfill resin is filled between the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-211722, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-187353.